


100 Word Story

by Realstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realstone/pseuds/Realstone





	

“James Thacker, I want you down these stairs now, so we can leave.”  


“This is humiliating,” yelled the high school senior as he stomped noisily down each stair until he stood on the last step glaring down at his mother. “I never dreamt this would happen to me. A six-foot tall black male dressed in a dull burnt orange three-piece woolen suit, snake skin cowboy boots, with a beard in 80-degree heat riding through town on an empty wooden platform behind a team of oxen.  


“You volunteered and no son of mine goes back on his word.”


End file.
